Of Shooting Stars and Secrets
by Mastermind Minion
Summary: Aerith makes a wish on a shooting star.


Of Shooting Stars and Secrets

Summary:

Aerith makes a wish upon a shooting star.

A/N:

Set during AVALANCHE's travels in VII.

Never actually played the game, so please forgive any mistakes you may find. All my stories are written with great scrutiny and care, so as to ensure the readers interest and enjoyment without fail. I take great honour and pride in creating these little fanfictions for willing audiences to spend time reading, and hope my efforts are appreciated.

Disclaimer:

As with all other fellow fanfic authors, I own not.

Aerith gasped, quickly wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Oh, Vincent! I didn't see you there." She said, laughing slightly. "You scared me."

"—Don't." He said quietly, startling her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

He gently pulled her arm away from her face, raising her chin when she ducked her head.

"Don't hide." He said softly, meeting her eyes.

She sniffled, shaking her head. "I didn't want anyone to-to see me like this, you know?" She laughed bitterly. "Just look at me. Bawling my eyes out, about to tell my worries and fears to an almost stranger."

Vincent removed his hands and turned away, gazing out over the Cliffside. "It's better that way, sometimes."

Aerith sighed, angry with herself for saying he was a stranger. Her skin tingled lightly where he touched her, and she longed for some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry." She said, coming to stand beside him. "It's just, I hardly know you at all yet you've done more for all of us than we can ever repay."

He didn't reply, nor meet her gaze.

"I feel pretty stupid, for saying that." She admitted, referring to her comment about him and staring at her boots.

"—Don't be." He said, turning at last to look at her. "I've deliberately prevented myself from getting to know anyone, so don't apologize."

She stared at him. Deliberately? "Why?" She asked, a little surprised at this piece of information.

His gaze fell, and he turned away. Why had he said that? He berated himself. He was silent for such a long time, Aerith felt sure she wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Fear."

He spoke so quietly she almost missed it. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"I was afraid if I got close to anyone of you, I wouldn't be able to stand it if one of you died." His voice was so unbelievably quiet, she wasn't sure he had spoken at all.

"And….now?" She asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm not sure." He said, breaking eye contact and looking back over the cliff. "Does it matter, anymore?" He asked to himself.

"Sure it does." Aerith said, her hand touching his elbow.

He turned to her again, and Aerith was surprised to see uncertainty in his normally composed eyes.

"It matters because-" She paused, trying to find a way to explain it. "Well, because-It just does." She said huffily, annoyed that she couldn't answer his question.

Vincent chuckled. She was cute when she was flustered, even he had to admit that.

" 'It just…does.' " He repeated, amused, making her blush. For some odd reason, he found it enjoyable.

"I-I can't find a good reason right now." She said, clearly unhappy with herself. "Tell you what." She smiled suddenly. "I'll find a really good reason, if you do."

She nodded to herself, satisfied with her idea.

Vincent mulled this over. It wasn't a bad idea, wasn't something he would typically do, but…why not? He could at least humor her this time around, if it cheered her up.

"—On one condition." He said finally.

"Oh? And that is?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Smile." He replied. "Tears don't suite you."

"Deal." She agreed, smiling happily.

He allowed himself a small smile and went back to watching the scenery, Aerith beside him. They stood quietly for a while, enjoying the moonlit valley below until Aerith suddenly turned to him, an expectant look on her face.

"Want to share secrets?" She asked tentatively.

He stared at her uncertainly.

"Just small ones, like, what kinds of things we like." She explained hurriedly, not wanting to scare him away.

He was silent a moment, contemplating her. "-I suppose." He answered, turning to face her.

Aerith beamed at him, taking both his hands in her, ignoring the small step back he took at her actions.

"It's part of the game." She explained, raising their hands for him to see.

He nodded, still a little uncomfortable.

"Okay." She said, beginning to turn red in the face. "Ready?"

Vincent nodded, locking eyes with her.

"I'm afraid of ants." She said quickly, her face flushing. Why was he staring like that?

"Don't laugh." She said, feeling her ears burning. "Your turn. A secret equal to mine." She said, desperately trying to get rid of some of the attention.

Again, he fell silent a while, and she could see the far away look in his eyes as he thought. He was cute when he wasn't paying attention. She flushed at that thought. No, don't think like that!

"—I am—afraid of mosquitos." He said hesitantly, his eyes dropping slightly, but refusing to blush.

"Mosquitos?" Aerith laughed. "Little things like that?" She teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "They're bigger than an ant in some places." He shot back, making her blush.

"Ants can be big." She mumbled.

"Mosquitos can't?" He questioned.

She sighed, defeat. "Okay, next one." She thought for a moment.

"I really dislike onions in my food." She said. It's just—" She shuddered. "Icky."

"—I despise chicken."

The game went on for a few more rounds, each feeling more confident as they shared secrets.

"I love lavender soaps."

"I dislike mint products."

"I think Cid is cute, but loud."

"I enjoy Barret's company."

"Really? I didn't know that. Anyway, umm…..I hate sponges, they're so—slimy."

"—Sponges?"

"Yeah, they're slimy!"

"—Hn."

"Stop laughing."

"…"

"If you keep smiling like that, I'll make you regret it."

"…"

"Good, now it's your turn."

"—As a child, I used to sneak the pie crusts off any fruit pies my mother made."

"Just the crusts?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Yes. I don't like pies, just a good crust in the baked fruit juice."

"That's funny." Aerith laughed, trying to imagine Vincent sneaking pie crust.

"—My father didn't think so." Vincent said quietly, pulling his hands away from Aerith's and turning back to the scenery.

Aerith knew the game was over, so she didn't push the subject and just stood quietly beside him.

"You know." She said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't remember much about my father, but I knew he was a good man. Yes, he did terrible things, I know." She admitted. "But he changed after meeting my mother."

Vincent remained quiet, his face expressionless and eyes unreadable as he gazed up at the moon. Aerith suddenly squealed, jumping up and down beside him.

"Oh! Look! A shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!" She squeezed her eyes shut, Vincent watching her with mild confusion and curiosity.

"I wish upon a star, that sends us gifts from afar," She recited excitedly. "For happiness to fill a lonely world." She finished, opening her eyes and smiling at Vincent.

"What?" She asked, a little self-conscious of the way he was staring at her. "Haven't you ever wished upon a star before?"

"—No."

She was surprised. "Haven't you ever head of it?"

He shook his head.

"Well," Aerith said with an air of finality. "Now you have."

They turned back to the scenery, the stars twinkling merrily above them as Aerith began pointing out constellations to her companion, who watched in silence until the sky became too light to see the stars anymore.

As she walked back to camp, Aerith couldn't help but feel her wish had come true. Somehow, somewhere, someone wasn't sad and lonely anymore. And as she caught that red gaze, she knew just who had gotten her wish. She smiled.


End file.
